universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Socialist Republic of Romania
This is a profile for the Socialist Republic of Romania Summary The Socialist Republic of Romania (Romanian: Republica Socialistă România, RSR) refers to Romania under Marxist-Leninist one-party communist rule that existed officially from 1947 to 1989. From 1947 to 1965, the state was known as the Romanian People's Republic (Republica Populară Romînă, RPR). The country was a Soviet-aligned Eastern Bloc state with a dominant role for the Romanian Communist Party enshrined in its constitutions. As World War II ended, Romania, a former Axis member, was occupied by the Soviet Union, the sole representative of the Allies. On 6 March 1945, after mass demonstrations by communist sympathizers and political pressure from the Soviet representative of the Allied Control Commission, a new pro-Soviet government that included members of the previously outlawed Romanian Workers' Party was installed. Gradually, more members of the Workers' Party and communist-aligned parties gained control of the administration and pre-war political leaders were steadily eliminated from political life. In December 1947, King Michael was coerced to abdicate and the People's Republic of Romania was declared. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej (1947-1965) * Nicolae Ceaușescu (1965-1989) Second-in-command * Constantin Ion Parhon * Petru Groza * Ion Gheorghe Iosif Maurer * Manea Mănescu * Constantin Dăscălescu * Chivu Stoica * Elena Ceaușescu Military Leaders * Petre Dumitrescu * Ioan Mihail Racoviță * Emil Bodnăraș * Vasile Milea * Ștefan Gușă * Leontin Sălăjan * Constantin Popescu * Ion Tutoveanu * Ion Gheorghe (general) * Ion Coman (general) * Ion Hortopan (general) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Gheorghe Pintilie * Teohari Georgescu * Alexandru Nicolschi * Mișu Dulgheru * Alexandru Drăghici Military Units Infantry * 1st Infantry Division Dacica Elite * Patriotic Guards (Gărzile Patriotice) * Security Troops (Trupele de securitate) * Border Troops (Trupele de frontieră) Special * Securitate Agents Heavy * Tudor Vladimirescu Division * 57th Tank Division Vehicles * Soviet Union 945 T-34 tanks30 * Soviet Union/Czechoslovak Socialist Republic 790 * T-54/T-55s31 * Socialist Republic of Romania 415 TR-85s * Socialist Republic of Romania 535 TR-85-800s * Soviet Union 30 T-72s Ships * Soviet Union Poti-class corvette * Soviet Union Kronshtadt-class submarine chaser * Soviet Union Osa-class missile boat * China Type 025 torpedo boat * Socialist Republic of Romania Epitrop class fast attack craft * China Type 062 gunboat * Socialist Republic of Romania Cosar class minelayers * East Germany Democrația-class minesweeper Aircraft * IAR-93 * Mikoyan MiG-29 |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * AA Guns Ranged weapons * AA Guns Explosives * Territories Bucharest * Age founded/conquered: 1947 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Romanians Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: Early post-war development was not slow. The country had been affected by the war and, furthermore, it was burdened by reparations to the Soviet Union, either directly or through joint Soviet-Romanian companies (SovRoms). Additionally, 1945 and 1946 saw a severe drought which strongly reduced agricultural output. Power Source Science: Construction (As a nation, they have the ability of production of various weapons and vehicles for their military) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: With an area of 238,397 square kilometres (92,046 sq mi), Romania is the largest country in Southeastern Europe and the twelfth-largest in Europe.232:17 It lies between latitudes 43° and 49° N and longitudes 20° and 30° E. Power Stats Attack Potency: Building: Romanian Frigates which can fire missiles that can cause massive damage. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Romanian soldiers. Durability: Building: Frigates which can withstand severe firepower with their size. Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Romanian soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Supersonic: Mirage F1 flight speed at 1,385 mph. Superhuman: The standard speed on road of Tanks or ships at sea. Athletic Human: The running speed of the Romanian soldiers.' ' Skills RSR's political framework was a socialist republic run by a single party, the Romanian Communist Party. All of its legislative meetings took place in Bucharest. The Romanian People's Army (Romanian: Armata Populară Română) was the national army of the Socialist Republic of Romania (Romanian People's Republic until 1965) from 1947 to 1989. It was dissolved following the Romanian Revolution in 1989 and retained its current form through the Romanian Armed Forces. It consisted of the People's Ground Forces, the People's Navy and the People's Air Force. Strengths/Pros Romania's foreign policy was aligned with all nations that were aligned with the Soviet Union. Under Ceaușescu it enjoyed strategic relations with the Western Bloc and the Non-Aligned Movement, and it was the only Eastern Bloc country not to boycott the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles. Following the Sino-Soviet split, Romania also maintained relations with China and North Korea as well as the Chinese-backed Khmer Rouge-ruled Democratic Kampuchea. However, Romania joined the United Nations on 14 December 1955 (see United Nations Security Council Resolution 109) as well as the International Monetary Fund and the World Bank in 1972. In July 1980, Romania signed a comprehensive trade agreement with the European Economic Community; which in turn became the European Union in 1993 when Romania joined in 2007. Weaknesses/Flaws The 1980s austerity policy in Romania was imposed by Romanian dictator Nicolae Ceaușescu in order to pay out the external debt incurred by the state in the 1970s. Beginning in 1981, the austerity led to economic stagnation throughout the 1980s, being a "sui generis shock therapy" which lowered the competitiveness of the Romanian economy and decreased the amount of exports. The harsh austerity measures negatively affected the living standards of the Romanians, increased shortages1 and eventually led to the execution of Nicolae Ceaușescu and collapse of the Romanian Communist Party through the Romanian Revolution in December 1989. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Real Life Category:Country Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Army